To'Kash the Bloodchiller
To'Kash the Bloodchiller is a boss in the Dungeoneering skill and is the final boss in the Frozen levels, found on the floors 9-11. A Dungeoneering level of 17 is required to encounter him. The fight To'Kash uses a combination of Melee and Magic attacks. The melee attack is a single attack, in which To'Kash claws the player at an attack speed of 6. The magic attack is an ice spell in which the boss pushes the spell onto the player at an attack speed of 7. Both attacks are unblockable by protection prayer, and target a single player. To'Kash will target a different player after some time. Both attacks are blockable by good armour. As the attacks are unblockable by prayer, To'Kash will not change style according to the protection prayer the player is praying. To'Kash has a special attack known as "DEEP FREEZE!", which is what he says before utilising it. Note that he also says "Sleep now, in the bitter cold..." beforehand. This move freezes one solid, similar to Ice barrage. The duration of this Deep Freeze depends on the number of players inside the room; a person soloing this boss can free himself almost immediately (However this is done by To'Kash, so it may be treated as guaranteed damage). When raiding the dungeon with a team of 5, players may find themselves frozen for several seconds. During the period that the players are frozen, they will find it impossible to attack. One person will always be broken free due to the bosses attacks breaking the ice, once done so that player should break out one of his teammates and continue attacking, this cuts down the time that players are locked within the ice blocks and prevents them receiving damage. Whenever the boss yells "I will shatter your soul!", all players who are not yet broken free after being frozen, will be forced to be freed. The damage is very similar to the attack during which To'Kash claws the first frozen player. All players are dealt unblockable magic damage whenever it happens, but those broken free would have no effect. Strategies The ability Freedom is extremely helpful in neutralizing the special attack. One can drop a Gatestone outside the boss room and when he yells "Sleep now in the bitter cold" they can teleport out. His freeze ability will do nothing, thus allowing you to re-enter without taking damage from the attack. Levels Drops Trivia *To'Kash received an audio update on 18 October 2010, applying an audio voice to all of his special attacks. *Before the updates including the Occult floors, To'Kash and the other Kal'Gerion demons appeared to be differently coloured versions of K'ril Tsutsaroth. *Despite attacking within melee range most of the time, it looks as if To'Kash was using a ranged or magic attack due to the range difference. *If there is no one in the boss room, To'Kash will spend the time using his special attacks towards the spot where the last player has fallen, or the door if he hasn't been fought. *If he kills a player with his ice-shattering move, Retribution is not triggered. nl:To'Kash the Bloodchiller fi:To'Kash the Bloodchiller Category:Free-to-play bosses